User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 3: Rajput Warrior vs Highlander
Last time, the real life Dracula was defeated by one of England's greatest kings. Speaking of the English, two warriors that fought the English will draws their swords on each other. On one side, we have the... Rajput Warrior: The fierce warrior from India, who used an extremely unique arsenal backed by a devastating mentality. faces off.. Highlander: Common farmers led by William Wallace who took up arms against their English oppressers and freed Scotland. These two warriors spent a large amount of their time fighting English knights. Even though both were eventually defeated, they have left a mark in British history. But when the sun sets, one will live and one will lay on the ground. All this will decide..... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!!!! Weapons The Rajput Warriors fought with.... Khanda.jpg|Khanda Tabar with hook.jpg|Tabar Chakram.jpg|Chakram Gurj.gif|Gurj Mace Katar blade.jpg|Katar THe Highlander freed Scotland with.... Scottish Braodsword.jpg|Scottish Broadsword Lochaber_Axe.jpg|Lochaber Ball_and_chain.jpg|Ball & Chain Warhammer.jpg|War Hammer Dirk Dagger.jpg|Dirk ScottishTarge.jpg|Targe Edges Swords: Since these two warriors are wearing chainmail, slashing isn't going to matter. The Broadsword starts with the advantage of speed, and also is more versatile. The Khanda, however, has the advantage of power because of how heavy it is. The Rajputs were also very skilled with this weapon, but the speed and versatility the Broadsword has causes these swords to be even. Edge: Even Polearms: The Lochaber has an axe head and spike only, but the Tabar also has hook. Edge: Rajput Warrior Distance: Since this is a distance contest, I feel that the more accurate Chakram will beat the heavy and inaccurate Ball & Chain. Edge: Rajput Warrior Blunt Trauma: The War Hammer is lighter and is more versatile. Edge: Highlander Special: The Katars would have gotten the edge, but thepure fact that Highlander has a spiked shield gives him an edge over the shield-less Rajput. Edge: Highlander X-factors Rajput Warrior/X-factor/Highlander 79 Training 67 80 Devotion 91 89 Fighting Style 69 86 Overall Weapon Skill 80 58 Terrain 90 87 Audacity 87 Expert's Opinion: Rajput Warrior (by RSV 123) In the battle between rajput and highlander I will give my vote to rajput. Rajputs are still alive till today and I think highlanders are not so that prove the success of rajputs. Th Rajputs also have such an exotic arsenal that no other warrior has. And in the show also the rajput also have some of highest kills of all even their mid range weapon was of no good (the aara). Also the rajputs have technology edge. The rajputs are trained from a very young. When they are about 9-10 years old they were sent to the gurukul, where they lived till there learning ends. There they learn not only warfare but about science, medicines, astrology etc. Each rajputs had a high knowledge of medicines so that if they get wounded in the battle they can treat their wounds and continued to fight. Both of the warriors are very powerful but as I said the rajputs have very higher training. The rajputs were also loyal to there cause betral was punished by death they also have a code of honor like samurais. The Audacity level of rajputs are at the peak ,also the rajputs health was as good it can be, making them very very quick and strong, Rajput mental health is also very good so good that they are able to make such super effective weapon like the khanda, a slashing sword which it good agaist chain mail. While Highlanders are also very powerful but they can not match the might of Rajputs (sorry if I said too much). Expert's Opinion: Highlander (by Thundrtri) The Highlander has this fight in the bag. They were the underdogs when fighting England, and now, they're going to take out India just as easily. Their weapons are also very effective and should be able to rid the world of the Rajput. Finally, they're bringing out that warrior spirit within them which again, should exterminate the Rajput. The Highlander's may not have had the best weapons, leaders or armor when fighting England. But they had the belief in fighting for their country. The Rajput won't stand a chance with their silly little weapons. The Highlander was fighting for their land, their country and their people. They weren't going to let the English to take it away from them, and they certainly won't let the Rajput win. The Highlanders are fierce, brutal and dominating warriors. They've got that warrior instinct within them. They will destroy the Rajput no matter what. They have the killer instinct running in their veins if you will. We saw their fierce warrior instinct when they defeated England. They wouldn't back down no matter how hard the Rajput beat them. They'll keep on fighting until the Rajput's blood is spilled and they are victorious. The Highlander has had a rigorous battle experience, weapons that will dominate in the arena against the Rajput, and they have that warrior instinct. No contest, the Highlander will be the deadliest warrior. Notes *The battle will be one-on-one. *The battle will take place in a Scottish forest in the Highlands. *Voting ends on November 13th, 2012. *If I do not write the battle by November 16th, then Swg66 will write the battle. *I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling, grammer, or historical accuracy. Battle No battle written Final Verdict This match ended in tie. It's not a big surprise, really. While the highlander did bring in the homefield advantage and most of the CQC weapon edges, this was evenly matched against the discipline, training, and equally impressive arsenal of the Rajput Warrior. -Cfp3157 Category:Blog posts